A Phonecall From A Lonely Detective
by worldoflockedrooms
Summary: Traduction - Situé entre les épisodes 2 et 3 de la S3, /!\ spoilers. Avec John parti en lune de miel, et Molly ayant spécifié que son assistance n'était plus possible, Sherlock trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre où elle travaille, et se retrouve dans une romance qui n'en est pas une, dans le but de se faire une nouvelle alliée.
1. Le coup de téléphone

Auteur : magentacr

Traductrice : Madison

Le lien de l'histoire originale est sur notre profil ! Bonne lecture :)

_Note de l'auteur : Situé entre les épisodes 2 et 3 de la saison 3, donc il y a des spoilers pour ces deux épisodes. Même si j'ai écrit cela avant d'avoir vu l'épisode 3, j'ai décidé de ne le poster qu'après l'avoir vu, juste au cas où ça ne conviendrais pas, mais j'ai été ravi de voir que ça collait parfaitement._

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Le coup de téléphone

Il était tout juste 9h passé du matin après le mariage de John et Mary, quand Janine rampa silencieusement en descendant les escaliers et quitta l'hotel dans lequel elle ne restait même pas. Elle n'avait jamais fait la "marche de la honte" dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur auparavant, et cela la rendait plus que visible. Elle aurait du apporter des vêtements de rechange à la réception, ou au moins, elle devrait s'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois.

Elle venait juste de s'installer à l'arrière d'un taxi, et donné l'adresse au chauffeur, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit et regarda l'écran. Le numéro à l'écran ne lui était pas familier. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'un numéro commercial, mais plutôt comme une ligne privée. Cela ne pouvait pas être son histoire d'amour de la nuit dernière, puisqu'il avait présomptueusement entré son numéro dans son répertoire, donc son nom se serait affiché, et elle n'avait donné son numéro à personne d'autre au mariage (malgré la tentation de le faire), alors qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle décrocha avec prudence.

"Allo ?"

_"Bonjour Janine. J'ai confiance dans le fait que vous avez apprécié le reste de votre soirée la nuit dernière. Pensez-vous que vous le reverrez ?"_

Janine sourit à l'indubitable baryton de la voix du témoin. Elle connaissait sa réputation en tant que célèbre détective, et avait vu la nuit dernière qu'il était aussi bon que signalé. Et elle ne se souciait pas du tout qu'il avait obtenu son numéro, puisqu'elle avait flirté avec l'idée de le lui glisser dans sa poche dans une serviette pendant toute la soirée. Il se révéla qu'elle n'en avait pas eu besoin, alors plutôt que de demander comment il avait eu son numéro, elle répondit à sa question.

Je n'en suis pas encore sure. Probablement pas. Je ne suis peut être pas capable de lire les gens comme vous, Mr Holmes, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait être du genre collant. Je suis plutôt du genre …"

_"Promiscuité ? _" suggéra Sherlock

"J'allais dire libre d'esprit." répondit-elle avec une pointe d'indignation. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement offensé. Elle savait ce qu'elle était et elle avait était appelé par des noms bien pire. Tout cela lui passait par dessus la tête à présent.

_"Une auto-évaluation modérément précise. Peut importe, quelles sont vos plan pour aujourd'hui ?"_

"Je n'en ai pas. Que suggérez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant et sa voix prenant une tonalité plus charmeuse.

_"Un client vient juste d'arriver, qui veut que j'enquête sur un cambriolage, apparemment les seules choses volées sont une boite d'allumettes, un fer à repasser et un club de golf. J'aime avoir quelqu'un à qui parler quand j'ai une affaire, et puisque John est actuellement partie à son long weekend de comédie, il me semble que j'ai un poste vacant. Intéressée ? Nous pourrions dîner ensemble après. Voir où les choses peuvent aller."_

"Y aura-t-il d'autres leçons de danse ? " taquina Janine, tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Il y eu une courte pause.

_"Si vous êtes sage, peut-être. "_

Le taxi se mit à ralentir, et Janine regarda à la fenêtre pour voir qu'ils étaient dans sa rue.

"D'accord, laissez-moi me changer et je serais là. Quelle est l'adresse ?"


	2. Premier rendez-vous, partie 1

CHAPITRE 2 : Premier rendez-vous, partie 1

"Alors, que fait-on maintenant, beau gosse ? Vous avez résolu un cambriolage, un kidnapping et un faux suicide, tout ça en 6 heures. Ca nous laisse beaucoup de temps pour un meurtre avant le retour" plaisanta Janine, tenant le bras de Sherlock tandis qu'il l'escortait à travers la rue, quittant le lieu de sa dernière enquête résolu.

"Peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Je crains vous avoir promis un diner" lui rappela Sherlock, incapable de cacher son sourire à son éloge. Heureusement, ils étaient juste au coin de la rue du restaurant d'Angelo. De la nourriture gratuite était toujours appréciée quand il "régalait" quelqu'un d'autre. Il espérait juste qu'Angelo ne referait pas le coup de la bougie une nouvelle fois il n'avait pas besoin que Janine se fasse des illusions. Il la testait en tant que compagnon pour résoudre des crimes, ce n'était _pas_ un rendez-vous.

"Oh, cet endroit est très bien. Est-ce que c'est là où vous emmenez toutes les femmes ? " flirta Janine tandis qu'il traversait le restaurant.

"En fait, vous êtes la première femme que j'emmène ici" corrigea Sherlock, l'emmenant à sa table habituelle et tirant la chaise pour elle.

"Je pourrais m'habituer à ça. D'habitude c'est moi qui doit tirer les chaises pour les gens."

Oui, son commentaire le confirmait. Sherlock avait déjà deviné qu'elle était un genre d'assistante personnelle par la façon dont elle avait agit toute la journée. Quand elle ne flirtait pas sans relâche entre deux affaires, elle avait été professionnellement utile pendant ses affaires, prête à fournir tout ce qu'il demandait, comme elle l'aurait fait pour son employeur.

"Je m'en été rendu compte. Vous êtes une assistante personnelle, mais pour qui, reconnaitrai-je le nom ?" demanda Sherlock tout en prenant le siège en face d'elle, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Cela doit être quelqu'un de vraiment important, étant clairement bien payé à en juger par ses vêtements.

"Probablement. Charles Augustus Magnussen. Il possède -"

"De nombreux journaux, parmi … d'autres choses." fini Sherlock pour elle. Non-observante qu'elle était, elle ne le remarqua probablement pas déglutir, et sa bouche s'assécher à la simple mention du nom, malgré qu'elle puisse remarquer la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant que son regard ne se détourne, visionnant tout ce que son palais mental avait sur son employeur.

Il connaissait bien le nom, il savait exactement qui était Charles Augustus Magnussen, et ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait une petite pièce dans son palais mental dédiée à garder la trace de Magnussen, et ce qu'il faisait, tel que la prochaine enquête sur ses affaires avec le Premier Ministre. Il était bien conscient que, sa propre notoriété grandissant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Magnussen vienne à lui, cherchant à obtenir le dessus sur lui. Peut-être que garder Janine proche pourrait être utile, pour quand ce jour viendra.

Ces pensées prirent moins d'une seconde dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Puis vinrent les observations. Malgré son ton détaché en disant le nom de son employeur, il y eut un léger malaise dans ses yeux, et dans la façon dont elle déplia sa serviette. Donc Magnussen jouait son jeu avec elle aussi. Evidemment, un homme dans sa position ne pouvait se permettre de faire confiance à personne et son assistante était une position sure. Il devait connaître le point faible de quiconque était dans une position de sécurité. Sherlock se demanda Janine lui ferait-elle assez confiance pour le lui dire ?

Sans rater un bout de la conversation, Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, avant de se pencher en avant, baissant la voix et demandant avec une innocente curiosité feinte

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de travailler pour lui ?"

Cette fois-ci ce fut son involontaire mordillement de lèvre qui confirma l'hypothèse de Sherlock à propos de son malaise. Ses yeux furetèrent à travers le restaurant, s'assurant que personne n'était assez proche pour entendre, tandis qu'elle imitait Sherlock en se rapprochant et en baissant sa voix.

"Pour être honnête, il est un peu bizarre. Il me fait flipper." Hésita-t-elle, sur le point d'aller plus loin, puis semblant changer d'avis, se remettant normalement sur sa chaise et sa voix reprenant son volume normal. "Mais le travail est le travail. Ca paye

"Oui, je vois ça" approuva Sherlock, exagérant sa déception en faisant la moue tout en reculant également. "Pas un salaire avec lequel je pourrais rivaliser. Quelle honte, j'ai plutôt apprécié votre assistance aujourd'hui."

"C'est probablement pour le mieux. Les cambriolages sont une chose, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous assister sur un véritable meurtre le sang et les corps sont un peu trop pour moi." Rit-elle, avant d'adoucir son sourire et d'éteindre son bras à travers la table, posant sa main sur son bras. "Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas nous revoir en dehors du travail pour autant."

Le monde autour de lui sembla s'arrêter. C'était le temps des décisions. Sherlock pouvait enlever sa main de son bras, lui rappelant qu'il était marié à son travail, la bannir de sa zone d'amis, et risquer de ne pas l'avoir de son côté quand il aurait besoin d'elle. Ou il pouvait sans pitié la laisser faire, l'utiliser comme un atout dans le cas où Magnussen viendrait à lui, et probablement, lui briser le cœur un jour.

"Non, pas une raison du tout." lui dit-il avec son sourire le plus éclatant, posant une main tiède sur la sienne et regardant ses yeux s'allumer avec joie, tandis que la partie de son palais mental qui parlait de la voix de John l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.


	3. Premier rendez-vous, partie 2

CHAPITRE 3 : Premier rendez-vous, partie 2

"Alors, comment je m'en suis sortie ?" Demanda Janine, une lueur insolente dans l'œil tout en enroulant des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette, ses yeux capturant la lumière de la flamme dansante de la bougie dont Angelo les avaient muni.

"Comment ... A quoi ?" Demanda Sherlock, son front se plissant sous l'effet de la confusion. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Aussi tentant que c'était de mettre en silencieux une partie de son discours sans réelle intérêt durant le diner, il pensait avoir fait un bon boulot en étant attentive à elle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Janine gloussa devant sa confusion. "Tu m'avais promis plus de leçons de danse si j'étais sage, tu te souviens ? Alors … Est-ce que je m'en sors bien ? "

Le coin de la joue de Sherlock se retroussa tandis qu'il comprenait. "Je suppose." Il soupira avec une fausse réticence, avant de s'autoriser un plus large sourire et un bref rire pour s'en sortir. Le niveau parfait de coquetterie qu'il avait pu calculer.

"Quand est-ce que tu veux commencer ?"

Le visage de Janine rougit légèrement tout en jetant un œil dans le restaurant. "Pas ici!" Pouffa-t-elle, donnant une tape sur son bras. "Je pensais quand on sera rentré."

"Je vois." Acquiesça Sherlock, finissant difficilement son vin. "Chez toi ou chez moi ?"

"Chez toi, évidemment." Répondit Janine rapidement. "C'est ma règle."

"Tu préfères en découvrir le plus possible sur un homme avant de faire savoir n'importe quoi sur toi-même" déduisit Sherlock, avant de la scruter du regard. "Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'en savais plus sur toi que tu ne pourrais jamais en apprendre sur moi rien qu'en voyant mon appartement, à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi."

"C'est tellement sexy." grimaça Janine, lui retournant le compliment en l'étudiant du regard tout en prenant une bouchée de sa nourriture. Cela demanda tout le self-control de Sherlock pour ne pas se dérober en sentant son pied toucher son tibia. Non pas que c'était désagréable juste ... Imprévu.

* * *

Lorsque le couple sortit du restaurant un peu plus tard, bras dessus bras dessous, ils étaient bien trop concentré l'un sur l'autre pour remarquer le visage les observant du taxi venant de passer. Le visage choqué d'une légiste de retour chez elle après un long travail à l'hôpital Bart. Molly Hooper pensait être passé à autre chose avec Sherlock, mais en passant devant lui et en le voyant, dans ce qui était clairement un rendez-vous avec une autre femme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était menti pendant tout ce temps. Elle l'aimait toujours, et elle était jalouse, tellement jalouse, de la femme à son bras.

Non pas qu'elle devrait ne pas apprécier cette femme. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Sherlock, parmi la foule au mariage de John et Mary; la solitude. Elle avait senti dans son cœur qu'elle aurait du aller le voir, mais à la place était resté avec son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle pensait devoir aimer. Son hésitation était sa propre faute, et elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d'autre, pour n'avoir pas fait la même erreur.

Mais juste parce qu'il était trop tard pour Sherlock, devait-elle pour autant continuer à vivre dans le mensonge, qu'elle avait tourné la page ? Devrait-elle toujours épouser Tom, qui n'aurait jamais son cœur de la façon dont Sherlock l'avait ? Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser quand elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

"Et bien, c'est … " commença Janine, peinant à trouver un terme polis pour ce à quoi ressemblait l'appartement. Elle rit en voyant le regard de Sherlock.

"Je sais, je ne suis pas la personne la plus ordonnée. Crois-le ou pas, il y a un certain ordre là dedans … même s'il semble que je sois le seul qui est jamais été capable de le comprendre. Mme Hudson vient et range occasionnellement, mais ça ne dure jamais. " expliqua Sherlock, bougeant quelques objets ici et là et essayant de les ajuster.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'attendais dehors ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? " devina Janine, posant son manteau, et attendant que Sherlock se tienne tranquille assez longtemps pour prendre le sien.

"Peut-être." dit Sherlock. En fait, il avait juste été pressé d'en finir, mais si elle voulait penser qu'il se souciait de l'impressionner, autant la laisser faire. Il était un peu surpris qu'elle ai pris son manteau, mais fut plus qu'heureux de la laisser faire. Cela devait certainement être bien d'être attendu. Il s'avança vers ses CD et commença à fouiller. "Alors, sur quoi voudrais-tu danser ? Mozart ? Bach ? …"

"Hum … Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre musique classique" lui dit Janine avec une légère grimace. "Quels autres genres de danse peux-tu faire ? Evidemment la valse, et … Je suppose un genre de ballet à en juger par cette fantastique pirouette que tu as fait. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sherlock, ses yeux s'illuminant au challenge et sa voix baissant en tonalité.

Janine sourit et repérant son ordinateur sur le bureau, l'ouvrit.

"Mot de passe ?"

Sherlock se pencha dessus et le tapa pour elle, trop rapidement pour qu'elle le voit, si elle essayait de regarder.

"On va devoir travailler sur ça" murmura-t-elle, ouvrant un moteur de recherche et allant sur un de ses sites préférés de streaming de musiques pour trouver quelque chose de plus convenable. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock tandis que le rythme latino-américain commença à sortir des haut-parleurs.

"Alors, la salsa c'est ton truc, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça Sherlock, prenant sa main et la dirigeant vers le milieu de pièce où il y avait plus d'espace..

"Pas encore, mais j'aimerais bien. Oooh !" couina-t-elle, quand Sherlock la prit par la taille et l'amena contre lui, avant de glisser sa main sur son épaule, l'autre toujours enlacé avec la sienne. Il la guida avec expérience au rythme de la musique, la guidant de ses bras solides et de coups de hanches, tout en lui murmurant dans l'oreille à voix basse les directions à prendre.

Lorsqu'il l'a repoussa légèrement pour rencontrer son regard, il fut hautement satisfait de la dilatation de ses pupilles, solidement focalisés sur lui. La séduction était un jeu facile, vraiment. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention de mener les choses plus loin, certainement pas ce soir au moins mais c'était bon de savoir ses compétences intactes, ne les employant pas souvent. Janine était certainement à lui maintenant cela s'avèrerait soi utile, soi potentiellement hasardeux, là était la question.

Une question dont il ne pouvait pas se soucier plus maintenant, avec le rythme battant à travers son corps, les faisant bouger lui et Janine, un duo de corps, dangereusement proches pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Penser pourrait attendre plus tard. Là, maintenant, il était en train de danser.


	4. Le matin suivant

CHAPITRE 4 : Le matin suivant

Janine fut réveillée par un halètement et un léger bruit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup, perplexe au début quant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis elle se rappela. Sherlock et elle avaient dansés tard durant la nuit. Elle avait finalement arrêtée, épuisée, et chancelée jusqu'au sofa pour se reposer et reprendre son souffle. Sherlock était souriant, juste un petit peu essoufflé, et donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait continuer toute la nuit. Il avait eu pitié d'elle cependant, lui suggérant qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle était trop fatigué pour rentrer chez elle, lui avait apporté une couverture et un oreiller afin qu'elle puisse dormir sur le sofa.

Sofa sur lequel elle était maintenant, faisant face à une Mme Hudson apeurée, qui avait renversé le plateau de thé qu'elle apportait, sous l'effet de surprise. Heureusement rien n'était cassé, mais cela fit un terrible gâchis.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas …." S'excusa rapidement la vieille femme, se penchant pour ramasser le désordre.

"Oh. Non, désolé, c'est de ma faute. Attendez, laissez moi vous aider" offrit Janine, sautant du sofa, s'empressant de l'aider.

"Oh, comme c'est gentil de votre part. Laissez moi juste aller chercher quelques chiffons …" dit Mme Hudson tout en se précipitant vers la cuisine, revenant avec une serviette humide, la passant à Janine pour nettoyer la tache sur le tapis faite par le thé, pendant qu'elle emportait le mug maintenant vide ainsi que le plateau.

"Merci très chère. Encore désolée de vous avoir réveillé, on pourrait croire que je serais habitué depuis le temps, des gens allant et venant tout le temps. Etes-vous ici pour une affaire, ma petite ? " demanda Mme Hudson pendant qu'elles finissaient de nettoyer.

"Non, en fait je hum … J'avais un rendez-vous avec Sherlock hier, et vous savez comment c'est, rester un peu tard et puis … rester tout court. On s'est rencontré au mariage, vous vous souvenez ? Je suis Janine."

Mme Hudson la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, choquée, avant de laisser échapper "Sherlock ? Un _rendez-vous_ ? Avec une **Femme** ? " puis rigola "D'abord John, maintenant Sherlock, où va le monde ? "

Janine se mit à rire nerveusement, ses yeux papillonnant pendant une seconde. "Est-ce qu'il ne … sort pas avec des femmes, habituellement ? "

"Et bien … non, il ne sort avec personne, habituellement" expliqua Mme Hudson, "Et bien, il y avait cette femme, Mlle Adler, je crois que c'était son nom, je ne sais pas s'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble ou pas, mais elle lui envoyait beaucoup de messages. Et il était tellement triste quand elle est morte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte, évidemment. Tout ça était très troublant. Elle n'était pas vraiment bien pour lui à mon avis. Et bien sur il y a eu lui et John, qui sait ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de nier être un couple, mais la façon dont ils étaient ensemble, et ils agissaient comme un vieux couple, et je les ai surpris en train de danser une fois, derrière les rideaux fermés. Mais John est marié à Mary maintenant, alors peut-être que ce n'était rien. Peut importe, j'espère que les choses se passeront bien pour vous ma chère. Je ferais mieux d'aller lui préparer une autre tasse, il sera debout dans une minute.

"Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Janine, cherchant son téléphone, avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la poche de son manteau et de se redresser pour aller le chercher.

"Presque neuf heures, ma chère." Répondit Mme Hudson de la cuisine.

Janine jura tout haut, puis s'excusa rapidement auprès de Mme Hudson pour son langage.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai entendu bien pire" la rassura Mme Hudson.

"Oh, je vais être en retard à mon travail. " gémis Janine tout en enfilant son manteau, et scruta l'appartement à la recherche d'un stylo et de papier pour laisser un mot à Sherlock. "Et je vais devoir repasser chez moi et me changer, en premier, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. "

"Il vaut mieux vous dépêcher alors. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirais à Sherlock pourquoi vous avez du vous sauver aussi vite."

"Merci, Mme Hudson. Je vous reverrez plus tard." Soupira Janine, ouvrant la porte et descendant les escaliers à vive allure. Mme Hudson sourit simplement et hocha la tête affectueusement tout en faisant le thé.

Quand Sherlock émergea de sa chambre 10 minutes plus tard, déjà entièrement habillé, il trouva Mme Hudson pliant la couverture sur le sofa, là où Janine avait dormi.

"Elle est partie." déclara-t-il, les yeux vides, prenant son thé posé sur la table.

"Oui mon cher, elle a dit qu'elle allait être en retard pour son travail. Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que -"

"Pitié" dit Sherlock par-dessus sa voix, prenant une autre gorgée de son thé tout en se dirigeant vers son manteau et son écharpe. De toute façon, peu importe. Je viens juste d'avoir un appel de Lestrade, il a un corps qu'il veut que j'observe. Merci pour le thé, Mme Hudson. " Sur ces mots, il fut parti, laissant sa tasse pendre sur le porte-manteau par sa anse.

"Mais vous n'avez jamais expliqué ... oh, peut importe." soupira Mme Hudson, décrochant la tasse de thé et se retirant dans son appartement.

Molly se mort la lèvre, regardant Sherlock examiner le corps sur la table entre eux deux. Elle fait tourner sa bague de fiançailles tout autour de son doigt. Elle n'a toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire à propos de Tom. Quand elle avait entendu que Sherlock allait venir ce matin elle avait pensé que lui en parlait pourrait aider, mais maintenant qu'il était là elle ne pouvait trouver quoi dire, et ne pouvait pas forcer les mots hors de sa bouche dès qu'elle pensait à quelque chose.

Sherlock soupira, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps. "Molly, il est évident que vous avez quelque chose en tête, alors soi vous dites ce que vous avez à dire, soi vous arrêtez complètement de penser. Vous êtes irritante quand vous essayez de prendre une décision. "

"Je vous ai vu hier soir. Avec une femme. Ca ... ressemblait à un rendez-vous" lâcha Molly en réaction à ces mots, rougissant d'embarras.

"C'est parce que cela en était un" répondit succinctement Sherlock, bougeant autour du corps avec son verre grossissant.

Les lèvres de Molly se pressèrent en une ligne droite, pendant qu'elle essayait de trouver comment formuler sa prochaine question.

"Mais vous … ne sortez avec personne. Vous n'avez jamais montré aucun intérêt à sortir avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi maintenant ? "

"Oh vous savez, John a Mary maintenant, vous avez Tom. Je pensais qu'il était temps que je trouve quelqu'un moi aussi. " répondit-il naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de banal à dire pour lui.

Mais Molly ne questionnait pas son changement de vue. Pour elle cela confirmait seulement ce qu'elle avait pensé la veille lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, à propos de la solitude qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux au mariage.

"Si … Si je n'étais pas avec Tom -"

"Mais vous l'êtes" coupa Sherlock, toujours sans la regarder.

"Je sais, mais … si je n'étais-"

"Mais. Vous. **L'êtes**. " répéta Sherlock, cette fois-ci en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard perçant, son ton clairement définitif. Après un long moment tendu il rétracta son verre grossissant, se tenant droit. "Je pense que j'ai vu tout ce dont j'avais besoin de voir ici. Envoyez-moi les résultats des analyses sanguines quand vous les aurez." Lui ordonna-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la morgue dans un froissement de manteau.

Molly soupira, plus confuse à propos de Sherlock Holmes qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.


	5. Chez elle

CHAPITRE 5 : Chez elle

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " demanda Janine, désignant de la main son appartement lors de leur second rendez-vous, enlevant leurs manteaux et chaussures.

Sherlock fit légèrement la moue. Ceux qui le connaissait bien évitaient le genre de question impliquant un avis personnel, sachant très bien l'entière et honnête vérité qui en résulterait.

"C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir nettoyé pour moi, même si cela n'était pas nécessaire de t'en soucier."

"Qui a dit que j'avais nettoyé pour toi ?"

"Le rebord des plinthes. De la poussière sur tout le dessus. Ton tapis a été aspiré aujourd'hui, juste avant que tu sortes à en juger par les lignes pratiquement ininterrompu sur le tapis. Si tu avais l'habitude d'aspirer régulièrement, tu aurais aussi fait attention à nettoyer le rebord des plinthes quand tu nettoies sur les côtés. Il y a aussi la pile de courriers et de papiers non triés sur la plus haute étagère où tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas les voir – tu avais oublié que j'étais à ce point plus grand que toi et que j'avais de ce fait une bonne vue sur l'étagère. Et puis il y a les DVD, dont la plupart sont classés par ordre alphabétique, excepté trois à la fin, probablement car ils étaient éparpillés autour de la télé ce matin, et tu les as rapidement placés là pendant que tu rangeais. Ta poêle est dans un état d'origine, pratiquement neuf, sauf qu'elle ne l'est pas, ce modèle est vieux d'au moins quelques années. Contrairement à ton micro-ondes, qui doit dater d'il y a six mois, mais bien plus utilisé que le four. Oh tu as nettoyé la porte et je suppose l'intérieur, mais il ya toujours un peu de graisse sur les boutons que les gens oublient quand ils font le ménage. Donc tu vis principalement de plats aux micro-ondes et/ou de plats à emporter, et ne cuisine véritablement que pour des occasions spéciales. C'est surtout car tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps chez toi – les coussins du sofa sont presque parfaitement rebondi, comme lorsqu'ils sont neufs et n'ont pas encore pris la forme de leur propriétaire, probablement car tu t'assois rarement dessus. Les coussins avec les petites décorations cependant, ceux là sont aimés. Tu aimes avoir beaucoup de coussins sur ton lit et c'est là où ils sont habituellement, sauf que tu les as amenés ici aujourd'hui pour rendre l'appartement plus accueillant." Il s'assit sur le sofa naturellement, écartant ses bras sur le dos du canapé et lançant un sourire narquois à son hôte. "Ai-je. Raison ?"

Janine laissa échapper une grande expiration. "Donc, ne pas me soucier de tout ça la prochaine fois, j'ai capté." Elle marcha vers la cuisine ouverte, attrapant une bouteille de vin et deux verres avant de le rejoindre sur le sofa. "Du vin ?"

"Nous venons juste d'en avoir au restaurant."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en avoir plus." railla Janine en retour.

"Touché " _(en français dans le texte)_ acquiesça Sherlock, l'autorisant à ouvrir la bouteille de vin et de leur servir un verre à tout deux. "Je commence à croire que tu essayes de m'intoxiquer. " observa t-il, prenant son verre et en buvant une gorgée. Pas mauvais, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait choisi lui-même.

"Un problème avec ça ?" demanda Janine effrontément, sa main reposant sur son genou.

Sherlock sourit simplement en réponse, avant de reposer son verre de vin, prendre le coussin derrière lui et de le tourner entre ses mains. "Tu sais, le fait que ce coussin sois là m'en dit plus que le fait que ton sofa est rarement utilisé."

"Vraiment ? Vas-y alors, qu'est-ce que cela te dis de plus ? " demanda Janine, se rapprochant.

"Cela m'indique que tu as également nettoyé ta chambre." Répondit-il béatement, arrêtant ses magouilles et prenant à nouveau son verre de vin. "Ce qui suggérerait que j'irais à un moment donné. Tu as l'intention que je reste ici cette nuit."

"Ca me semble simplement juste. J'ai passé la nuit chez toi l'autre jour."

"C'est vrai, mais je soupçonne que tes intentions sont bien moins honorables que furent les miennes" Il prit le verre de vin de ses mains, le plaçant avec le sien sur la table et se tournant pour mieux lui faire face sur le sofa, le regard sérieux, avec une pointe d'embarras. "Janine, je comprends que tu ais peu de scrupules à coucher avec quelqu'un que tu connais si peu, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un des rares domaines où j'adhère au fort code moral avec lequel j'ai grandi."

"Ca n'en avait pas l'air quand on dansait ensemble." plaisanta Janine, même si son sourire était compréhensif.

Sherlock sourit timidement "Oui, et bien … J'ai toujours préféré la jouer fin, quand il s'agissait des règles, même les miennes. Mais il y a certaines lignes que je ne franchirais pas malgré tout."

"Je comprends" acquiesça Janine "Tu es vraiment un authentique gentleman, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? S'il n'y avait pas ton insupportable façon de trouver les secrets de tout le monde, tu serais l'homme parfait."

"Tu adores quand je fais ça." Pointa Sherlock d'un sourire narquois par-dessus son verre de vin.

"Es-tu en train de dire que tu es _mon_ homme parfait ?" dit Janine, lui retournant son sourire.

"J'aimerais y croire" dit Sherlock, avant de redevenir sérieux. "Janine je … si tu ne connais pas ma réputation, je suis sur que John te dira que je ne fais pas cela habituellement. En fait je ne fais jamais ça, tu es la première femme avec qui j'ai jamais fait _ça_ … alors je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que …" Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, fouillant dans son palais mental à la recherche d'une image pour apporter le meilleur rougissement à ses joues "Cela demande quelque chose de spécial à quelqu'un pour capter mon attention de cette façon. Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Désolé si je ne suis pas très clair, tout ça est un peu nouveau pour moi. "

Il rit timidement, puis releva une fois de plus les yeux pour la voir acquiescer, sa main sur son cœur et les yeux brillants.

Elle le croyait sur parole.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : dans la version originale, la dernière phrase était "Hook, line and sinker". Il s'agit d'une expression anglaise qui signifie "croire quelque chose sans avoir aucun doute, sans chercher de preuves". Il m'était donc impossible de traduire cette expression mot pour mot ^^_


	6. Le mauvais côté du lit

CHAPITRE 6 : Le mauvais côté du lit

Sherlock se réveilla le matin suivant dans le lit de Janine et dans ses bras, se sentant incroyablement sale. Non pas qu'ils aient fait autre chose que s'embrasser sur le sofa et dormir côte à côte dans le large et décidément trop moelleux lit, mais pourtant Sherlock se sentait mal à l'aise.

Peut-être était-ce de la culpabilité, pour l'avoir piégé tout le long sans pitié quand en réalité il ressentait si peu pour elle, même s'il ne la détestait pas, comme il détestait tant d'autres personnes. Mais pourquoi s'en soucierais-t-il autant maintenant, n'ayant eu aucune problème avec ça la nuit dernière, quand il avait ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes pendant tant de temps sur le sofa. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti de culpabilité à manipuler les sentiments des gens dans le passé, comme il l'avait fait avec Molly tant de fois.

Peut-être que cela était plus physique. Il avait maltraité et abusé de son corps de différentes façons à travers les années, mais jamais de cette façon auparavant. Il avait toujours été un peu distant physiquement, pas vraiment du genre à faire des calins, même s'il faisait quelques exceptions pour certains. Et bien sur il faisait des exceptions physiquement quand la danse était concernée. Mais il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, pour une affaire ou autre chose. Pourquoi aurait-ce été le cas, quand habituellement un sourire charmeur et un compliment suffisaient pour que la plupart des femmes se mettent en quatre pour lui plaire ? Mais il avait calculé qu'il faudrait plus que cela avec Janine, donc c'était ce qu'il faisait. C'était logique. Et son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe après tout. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait le concerner ?

Peut-être la raison pour cela, il avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne douche. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras de Janine, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

"Je suppose qu'il y a des serviettes propres là dedans prêtes pour moi." lança t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Hum hum" approuva Janine depuis le lit, toujours à moitié endormie.

Dans la salle de bains, Sherlock ouvrit le robinet, attendit que l'eau se réchauffe, puis augmenta la température jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit pratiquement bouillante. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement rien n'aidait plus un esprit en ébullition à se concentrer qu'un petit inconfort physique. Il resta juste debout quelque temps et laissa l'eau chaude emportait le sentiment de saleté avec lequel il s'était réveillé avant de réduire l'eau à un niveau plus confortable pour se laver, essayant de sélectionner le shampoing et le savon le moins féminin parmi tout ceux entreposés dans la douche.

Il était juste en train de se laver les cheveux quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Janine se promena, lui lançant un sourire avant de farfouiller dans le meuble.

"Ne fais pas attention à moi, je viens juste chercher quelques affaires."

Il y avait des fois où Sherlock était vraiment heureux de son habilité à maintenir un visage strictement neutre, ses traits ne trahissant pas son inquiétude. Forçant ses traits dans un doux et espérait-il authentique sourire était un peu plus dur, mais il parvint à y arriver toutefois.

"Pas de problème." Dit-il. Et pourquoi devrait-il y en avoir ? Elle avait déjà vu la plupart de lui, ne voulant pas froisser son tee-shirt et son pantalon il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se mettre en sous-vêtements la nuit dernière. Quelle différence un vêtement faisait-il ?

"Ne prends pas trop de temps, j'ai besoin d'une douche avant d'aller travailler tu sais" lui dit Janine avant de repartir.

Effaçant son faux sourire, Sherlock monta la température de l'eau une nouvelle fois, et frotta comme il n'avait jamais frotté auparavant.

* * *

Janine avait le sentiment de flotter. C'était le cas depuis la confession de Sherlock la nuit dernière. Elle se demandait combien de personnes savaient à propos de la douce et innocente personne cachée derrière le masque d'arrogance intelligente et sans émotions. Il était tout ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir, et il était à elle. Etait-il trop tôt pour dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Non, décida-t-elle, si ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

"A quelle heure dois-tu être à ton travail ? " Cette voix luxueuse gronda derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour le voir émerger de la salle de bain embuée, une serviette enroulée autour de sa maigre taille, tandis qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux avec une autre, séchant ces merveilleuses boucles.

"Neuf heures" répondit Janine, avec une nonchalance feinte tout en allant vers lui pour aller vers la salle de bains.

"Je t'accompagnerais." offrit Sherlock, la suivant des yeux et l'attrapant par la taille tandis qu'elle essayait de passer devant lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ferais mieux de me laisser me préparer dans ce cas." le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, se dégageant de ses bras et entrant dans la salle de bain. Dès que la porte se referma, elle s'appuya contre, les joues brûlantes et souriant comme une idiote.

Oh oui, elle était amoureuse.


	7. The Game Is On

CHAPITRE 7 : The Game Is On

Cela faisait presque un mois que Sherlock et Janine sortaient ensemble, et Sherlock commençait à questionner l'intérêt d'être entré dans cette relation aussi vite. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait eu aucun signe de menace de la part de Magnussen, et donc aucun réel besoin de sa relation avec Janine, mis à part de la compagnie, qui devait-il admettre, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu John depuis le mariage, était presque la bienvenue. C'était épuisant cependant, devoir jouer la comédie d'être amoureux d'elle. Elle était déjà en train de subtilement le presser pour des étapes qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir, et elle avait également commencée à l'appeler par un nom d'animal plutôt irritant, même si cela en valait presque la peine rien que pour l'entendre massacrer le nom de Mycroft également. Il devrait inviter son cher grand frère pour diner un jour, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre de ses propres oreilles.

Il était entre ses bras sur le sofa au 221b, l'embrassant attentivement tout en ignorant un film à la télé, et débattant intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non cette relation serait un jour fructueuse, lorsqu'il y eu un coup frappé à la porte de l'appartement, puis une toux, les obligeant à se séparer.

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolé d'interrompre votre soirée, mais j'espérais pouvoir parler avec Mr Holmes au sujet d'une affaire importante et … plutôt confidentielle. Mr Holmes, j'ai besoin de votre aide."

Sherlock se leva, lissant sa veste et détaillant sa cliente de haut en bas pour déduire si l'affaire valait son temps ou pas. Elle était clairement une femme d'importance, clairement plutôt perturbée par quelque chose, malgré sa tentative de paraître calme. Elle était aussi clairement une femme droite et respectueuse de la loi, et pourtant elle semblait sous l'emprise d'une quelconque menace. Le coté de son visage était légèrement rouge, le maquillage enlevé, là où elle avait clairement frotté pour enlever quelque chose de désagréable. Ses lèvres était bizarre s'il ne se trompait pas, tout ceci était signé Magnussen.

"Bien sur. Janine, si ça ne te dérange pas de nous laisser en privé."

Janine se tint debout, hésitante, s'arrêtant à l'épaule de Sherlock. "Tu veux que je m'en aille ?"

"Ou tu pourrais attendre dans ma chambre. Met-toi à l'aise. Je serais aussi rapide que possible." Lui murmura-t-il. Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna, lui lançant un sourire par-dessus son épaule et un pouce en l'air. Sherlock hocha la tête et la regarda partir, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa chambre se refermer sur elle avant de se tourner à niveau vers sa visiteuse. "Désolé pour ça, je vous en prie asseyez-vous." offra t-il, faisant un geste en direction du sofa, tout en prenant la chaise de son bureau et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

* * *

Janine passa la tête en dehors de la chambre de Sherlock aussitôt qu'elle entendit la porte du bas se refermer, signalant le départ de la visiteuse. Elle avait suivi le conseil de Sherlock à propos de 'se mettre à l'aise' et avait enfilé une de ses chemises à la place de la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait chez elle, elle voulait donc s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et Sherlock avant de sortir complètement. Elle pouvait toujours entendre sa voix parler à quelqu'un, mais tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce de séjour et fut visible du hall, elle vit qu'il était juste au téléphone.

"Demain à 11h me semble bien. Oui, et je vous prie de lui exprimer ma gratitude pour accepter de me rencontrer dans un si bref délai. Merci. Au revoir." Il raccrocha le téléphone, le fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers les siens et l'invitant à approcher, l'attirant dans son étreinte.

"Désolé pour ça." Murmura t-il. "Des clients … tu sais ce que c'est."

"Hum … est-ce que je devrais être jalouse ? " plaisanta Janine, lui rendant son étreinte.

"Si tu veux, mais je ne te le recommanderais pas c'est inutilement stressant." plaisanta t-il en retour, dégageant une mèche de son front. Son sourire n'atteigna pas ses yeux cependant, déjà ailleurs et un peu inquiet.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Janine, posant une main sur son cou afin de le ramener à la réalité.

Sherlock soupira, lui donnant une légère pression. "Juste une nuit ensemble, c'est tout ce que je voulais."

Janine enregistra ses mots, les laissa prendre sens, le cœur lourd. "Mais ça ne va pas arriver n'est-ce pas ? "

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé, cette affaire ne peut pas attendre." lui dit-il, s'échappant de son emprise et s'éclipsant dans la chambre pour se changer. Janine le suivit pour se changer à nouveau et retourner chez elle, mais Sherlock attrapa son poignet au moment où elle se penchait pour attraper son premier vêtement, croisant son regard. "S'il te plait, Janine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, mais cela me ferais plaisir si tu étais là quand je serais de retour."

"Oh, mais … tu sais que je travaille demain."

"Merci. Je serais de retour avant alors, je te le promets. Et je te promets que je me ferais pardonner. lui dit-il sincère, tandis qu'il enfilait le reste de son déguisement.

"Tu as intérêt" dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sherlock lui fit un léger sourire à ces mots, s'approchant de nouveau pour un rapide baiser avant de glisser vers la porte.

"Ne m'attends pas."

* * *

_Note : J'ai voulu traduire le titre du chapitre, comme je l'avais fait précédemment, sauf qu'après vérification il n'y a pas de véritable traduction de l'expression dans les épisodes de la série ... Après plusieurs tentatives pour traduire approximativement, j'ai décidé que laisser le titre en VO était bien mieux ;)_


	8. Une journée plutôt étrange

CHAPITRE 8 : Une journée plutôt étrange

Janine fut réveillée par le son de voix et de mouvements provenant de la cuisine. Est-ce que Sherlock était de retour, avec d'autres personnes ? S'il était de retour, il serait forcement venu lui dire bonjour, non ? Mais si ce n'était pas lui, qui d'autre avait fait irruption dans l'appartement ? Prêtant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, Janine s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, pressant son oreille contre celle-ci pour écouter.

"Eurk, cet endroit est un vrai chantier" dit une étrange voix de femme.

"Oh je l'ai vu en pire état, estime-toi heureuse que nous n'ayons pas trouvé de parties de corps humains ... Pas encore." répondit un homme.

"Des corps humains ?! "

"Ok vous tous." ordonna une voix familière; Mycroft, ou Mike comme elle aimait l'appeler. "Continuez à chercher, je vais l'attendre en bas, il devrait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre."

Chercher ? Chercher quoi ? Sherlock avait-il une fois de plus volé un des badges d'identité top secret et de haute sécurité de son frère ? Ou quelque chose d'autre, tout aussi important. Elle devrait discuter avec lui à propos de sa kleptomanie un de ces jours.

Evidemment, comme Mike l'avait dit, elle pu entendre quelques minutes plus tard Sherlock monter les escaliers, et le bruit sourd de ses pas tandis qu'il entrait en colère dans l'appartement. Elle pouvait à peine discerner la dispute entre lui et son frère, avant que celui-ci ne commence à s'approcher de la porte.

"Alors, pourquoi un homme qui n'a jamais fermé sa porte sans un ordre direct de sa mère se soucie de le faire en cette occasion ?"

Janine se hâta de s'éloigner de la porte, sa tête se tournant dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un endroit pour se cacher. Elle s'aplatit derrière le lit tandis que la poignée se mit à tourner, mais heureusement cela s'arrêta sans que la porte s'ouvre. Pour autant, Janine décida qu'il était plus prudent de rester couché jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. Elle entendit la porte se fermer deux fois avant d'entendre la voix de Sherlock dire quelque chose à propos de "ma chambre" et décida que cela était surement quelque chose comme "c'est sans danger de sortir de ma chambre" lancé à travers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit pour trouver un John très choqué la fixer. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu dire "reste en dehors de ma chambre" en fin de compte. Gênant ...

* * *

Janine jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur tandis que M. Magnussen s'en allait enfin en bas pour préparer sa réunion. Il allait être en retard pour celle de 7 heures, mais il faisait toujours les choses à son propre rythme, de sa propre façon. Personne ne lui disait jamais non. Et cela ne faisait pas de différence pour elle. Peut importe l'heure, il descendrait, lui rappelant qu'il sortait, lui disant quels appels prioritaires lui communiquer et lesquels devait simplement être pris en notes, puis lui dirait qu'il l'a verrait le lendemain, puisque son service finirait avant son retour. Elle devait juste paraître occupée quand il faisait cela, plutôt que de limer ses ongles comme elle était actuellement en train de faire.

Avant que cela arrive cependant, sa manucure fut interrompu par un bip provenant de l'ordinateur l'alarme pour quand la carte d'accès de ne marchait pas, afin qu'elle puisse l'identifier d'un coup d'œil. Elle pouvait jurer qu'il avait une carte invalide de rechange qu'il utilisait de temps en temps pour la tester. S'il s'agissait de elle savait qu'elle devait bouger rapidement, mais était toujours à l'étage, donc ce n'était absolument pas lui. Elle pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps avant d'appeler la sécurité. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour allumer la caméra, toujours du mauvais côté du bureau, trottant autour afin de voir l'intrus. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son plan d'appeler la sécurité s'envola immédiatement.

"Sherlock, tu es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Salut Janine" sourit-t-il joyeusement, sa voix légèrement enroué, et ses yeux plein d'espiègleries regardant autour de lui. "Vas-y, laisse-moi entrer."

"Je ne peux pas, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Ne sois pas idiot" lui reprocha t-elle en retour. Ce cinglé avait du jeter un œil à son agenda de travail, et vu que son employé était supposé ne pas être là en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et même cet appel d'interphone pouvait les mener tous les deux dans de sérieux ennuis si il descendait maintenant.

"Ne m'oblige pas à le faire là. Devant tout le monde. " pressa Sherlock toujours dans un murmure enroué, regardant à nouveau autour de lui tandis que des gens passaient par là.

"Faire quoi, devant tout le monde ? " demanda Janine suspicieusement, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Même si son esprit s'enflamma de suggestions osés ou romantiques variées, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'il fit juste après.

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, regardant quelque chose dans ses mains avant d'élever la boite contenant la bague en diamant vers la caméra. Il ne dit rien, mais ses grands yeux de chien battu posèrent la question pour lui. Janine haleta, et cela dû se répercuter dans l'interphone, car le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit encore plus en réponse. Janine fut emportée sur le moment, oubliant ou tout du moins ne prêtant pas attention à la possibilité de s'attirer des ennuis avec son patron, et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone pour le laisser monter. Elle était sure que Sherlock aurait mis un genou à terre si cela ne l'avait pas mis hors champ de la caméra, et elle espérait qu'il le ferait quand il arriverait en haut.

Janine était tellement perdu dans ses fantasmes de comment les choses se passeraient quand Sherlock arriverait, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la furtive silhouette habillée en noir se déplacer furtivement vers elle. Elle n'eut même pas une chance de se tourner avant de sentir le coup porté derrière sa tête, et l'obscurité s'empara d'elle.


	9. Besoin d'un docteur

CHAPITRE 9 : Besoin d'un docteur

"Janine. Janine ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

La voix familière fut la première chose que Janine distingua tandis qu'elle reprenait connaissance. La voix la perturbait aussi familière soit-elle, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. Mais qu'attendais-t-elle ? C'était dur de réfléchir, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, heureuse des faibles lumières du bureau. Elle était toujours au travail. Alors que faisais-t-elle sur le sol, avec une douleur à la tête ? Et que faisais John Watson ici ?

"John ? Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semble que quelqu'un t'es frappé derrière la tête. Comment te sens-tu ? Des vertiges, double vision ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Non, non, je vais bien." insista Janine, s'asseyant, les mains de John prêtes à là rattraper en cas de besoin. "Je … maintenant que tu le mentionne, je m'en souviens, quelque chose m'a frappé par derrière. Je revenais de l'interphone … oh mon dieu Sherlock ! " Elle se rappela sa proposition et sentit la joie pétiller à l'intérieur d'elle une fois de plus. Toute la scène avait paru être un rêve, mais elle savait que c'était réel. "John, tu ne vas pas me croire ! Sherlock m'a demandé en mariage ! Il était en train de monter …" Elle regarda vers l'ascenseur, et le doute commença à s'emparer d'elle. Il aurait dû être arrivé maintenant … alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi _John_ était là ? "Hum … où … où est-il ? Es-tu venu avec lui ? Pourquoi … pourquoi aurait-il emmener son meilleur ami avec lui pour faire sa demande, c'est un peu bizarre non ? "

John se frotta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard vers le bureau de Magnussen, avant de la regarder à nouveau. "Il hum … il a poursuivi ton agresseur … à l'étage je pense." Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira bruyamment. "Ecoute Janine, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. Sherlock … il est … mon meilleur ami, mais des fois il fait des choses, des choses qui ne sont pas très bien, et … je veux juste le frapper au visage pour ça. Donc … comprends que si j'avais … réalisé ce qu'il te faisait, je ne lui aurais jamais permis de continuer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ?" demanda lentement Janine, sa joie mourant complètement, remplacée par une terrible appréhension de ce que John allait dire, ne sachant pas si cela allait résulté à un cœur brisé ou à de la colère.

"Il … t'utilisait. Je suis tellement désolé. Il enquêtait sur ton patron et est sorti avec toi dans le but de se rapprocher de lui. Sa demande en mariage faisait parti de son plan pour entrer dans le bureau de Magnussen et reprendre certains documents pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr quand nous t'avons vu inconsciente cela a un peu changé les … hey, attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

Janine s'était levée calmement, se dirigeant en furie vers le bureau de son patron tandis que la colère se répandait dans ses veines. Elle ne ralentit pas du tout tandis que John lui courait après.

"Obtenir des réponses de Sherlock Holmes. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche avant que je … tu as dit en haut n'est-ce pas ?!" dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante et forcée tout en montant les premières marches.

"Oui, et j'ai aussi dit 'poursuivi ton attaqueur !' siffla John derrière elle. "Juste, réfléchi à ça Janine, crier après Sherlock peut attendre, laisse moi m'assurer que c'est sécurisé d'abord avant de débouler là dedans …"

Mais Janine n'écoutais pas, et n'attendait pas de lui laisser la chance de la devancer, ne pensant qu'à trouver Sherlock et lui montrer le fond de sa pensée. Elle atteigna le haut des marches et longea le corridor, droit vers la pièce principal de Magnussen.

Elle s'arrêta net à l'embrasure à la vue devant elle Sherlock et Magnussen opposés l'un à l'autre dans la pièce, tout deux étendus inconscients. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son petit-ami, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit le trou dans le tissu de sa chemise, le trou de la balle, entouré par une petite mais de mauvaise augure tâche noire. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux immédiatement, malgré sa colère envers lui, et elle chancela en arrière, rentrant dans John tandis qu'il arrivait sur la scène.

"Janine, que – Sherlock !"

Janine regarda tandis que le bon docteur courra vers son ami, se mettant à genoux à ses côtés et tapotant son visage, essayant de le réanimer. Elle ne put regarder plus, s'éloignant et s'adossant contre le mur dans le corridor en dehors de la pièce, essayant de bloquer les voix provenants du bureau. Elle glissa contre le mur, se roulant en boule tandis que des sanglots agitaient son corps. Ses émotions étaient chamboulées elle voulait le détester pour l'avoir utilisé, mais elle l'avait vraiment aimé, et cela faisait toujours mal de le voir … comme ça. Il devait toujours être en vie, où John ne serait plus là dedans, lui demandant frénétiquement de tenir bon tout en appelant une ambulance. Mais pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que John était juste en train de repousser l'inévitable, à savoir que Sherlock était mort dans ses bras, ou allait-il vraiment s'en sortir ? Et comment se sentait-elle à propos de ça ?

La réponse était simple : s'il mourrait, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé entrer. S'il survivait, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.


End file.
